


Breaking Dawn Part Two

by parkshan820



Series: Twilight Au [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Add more tags later on in the story, Alpha Steve Rogers, Danger, Fast Growth, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampires, Violence, Volturi, Volturi vs Rogers, War, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Bucky Barnes awakes-- as a vampire-- from his life threatening labour, and his newborn daughter, Katrina Winter Rogers, proves to be very special indeed. While Bucky adjusts to his new state of being, Katrina experiences accelerated growth.When the Volturi learn of the baby's existence, they declare her to be an abomination and sentence the Rogers to death. Bucky, Steve and the rest of the clan seek help from allies around the world to protect their family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story of the series! This actually makes me a bit sad, BUT I sill have the story to write. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as the rest of the series. If you have not read part one and you have never seen the movie, I suggest that you read part one first.

My eyes snap open. 

I look around to see everything more clear. I focus on the specks of dust in the air and I look to the vase and see a droplet of water roll down the side. I look to the poster to see the rough edges of the paper that I would have never seen with my human eyes. I look down at myself and lift my hand to see that I was more healthy. I wasn't skinny or pale anymore. I continue to look around and stop when I see Steve standing in the doorway. 

Steve smiles and walks towards me. I stand up and walk towards him. We stop and he lightly brings his hand up and touches my cheek. I place my hand onto his chest. Steve smiles and strokes my cheek. "So beautiful. We're the same temperature now." He says softly. I shiver as he continue to brush his fingers down my neck. I turn to see the mirror and I look at myself. My eyes were bright red instead of its usual blue-grey colour.

I smile when I see Steve standing behind me looking at me in perfect awe. I turn and pull him into a hug. I hear him gasp and I smile again. Steve places his hands onto my hips. "Hey, Bucky, you're a lot stronger than I am at the moment. It's your turn not to break me." He says and smiles when I pull away. My emotions were strong and I was a little overwhelmed with these new smells and hearing. "I love you." I say to him. He smiles again and pulls me closer. "I love you." He says and pulls me into a kiss. 

Just then a moment hit my head. I pull away. "Katrina." I whisper. He smiles. "She's incredible." Steve says. I have to see her. "Where is she? I have to see her." I say pulling away but he holds me close, causing me to look at him in confusion. "Wait. You need to get your thirst under control." He says. Just then a hungry need comes over me and I gasp and cling onto him. "Yeah, you need to feed." He says.

I follow him outside and he smiles. "Ready to learn how to speed run?" Steve asks me. "How?" I ask eager to learn. "Just run, don't think about it." Steve says then runs off. "Uh." I sigh and run off. I laugh as I catch up to Steve. As I run I start to focus on things that I would have never noticed if I see as a human. I see a spider with a water droplet on top of it's head, making it look like a spider wearing a hat. I look forward again to see Steve jumping over the waterfall. I jump after him and I laugh as Steve cheers. 

He stops and grabs my hips as I stop in front of him smiling. "Close your eyes." Steve says and I close them. He turns my body. "What do you hear?" He asks. I listen as I hear the hoot of a owl, a squirrel playing with a nut. I furrow my eyebrows and listen close as I hear the squeaks of a deer. My eyes snap open and I run to the rock and crouch as I see the deer in front of me down below. Steve follows. 

I get ready to jump when the breeze came and I smell something that smells like heaven. I hear the human climbing and I smell his blood. I growl and Steve looked worried. He must have noticed what I was smelling because his eyes widen in shock. "Bucky don't!" He yells, just as I ran off. 

I stop and see the male. I growl again and run and climb the rock wall as if it was nothing. It didn't even make me tired. I force myself to stop. This is wrong. This is all wrong, I am not a monster. I will not feed on a human. "Bucky, stop! I'm sorry, I didn't know that humans will go up so far on the trail." Steve says. I shake my head. "I have to get outta here." I say rougly. "Okay, I can help." He says. I shake my head and jump off the ledge. 

Steve looks down and smiles as the Omega jumps. "Or not." He says to himself.

I couch as I chace after that deer. I was about to jump once again when I noticed that a mountain lion was about to ge my deer. That slimy little bastard. How dare he try to steal my deer? The lion jumped and I tackle the mountain lion down. I bit into his neck drinking the blood and god did it taste good. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After I finished eating and cleaned up, Steve lead me towards the room where Katrina is. I am so excited to see my daughter and hold her for the first time. I wonder if she had my hair or Steve's smile. My charm or Steve's kindness. 

We laugh as he spins me. "Well, I'm amazed,. You ran away from human blood mid-hunt. Even mature vampires have problems with that." Steve says while chuckling. I smile and see Brock coming out of the house and walking towards us. Brock is still here? "You're still here." I say surprised and he gives me a stupid grin. "So are you. I didn't expect you to seem to." Brock says. 

I smile at that. "Except for the creepy eyes." He says making me laugh. Steve grabs my hand. Brock takes a step forward. "I would keep my distance for now." I joke making him laugh and put his hands up in surrender. "It's safer for the baby to see how you do me first." He says. I furrow my eyebrows. "Since when do you care about Katrina?" I ask.

I see Brock look at Steve, only to see my husband shake his head. What was going on? Brock then looks at me. "Alright, take a whiff." Brock says. I take a step closer and took one. Jesus, I could tell what they mean by Brock smelling like a dog. He kind of does stink. "Well, I can tell what everyone was talking about. Brock, you really do stink." I say causing him to smile and laugh. 

"You guys really do look great together." Brock says and I smile looking at Steve. "Want to come meet our daughter? " Steve asks. Excitement runs through me. "Yes but a certain someone wouldn't let me meet her earlier. Come on, we haven't gotten all day." I say and Steve laughs. I look forward to see that Brock had already went into the house. 

Steve opens the door for me and I take a deep breath and walk inside. When we walked inside the living room, I see that the whole family was there. "Welcome to the family." Sarah says making me smile. "Thank you." I replied. Natasha comes up to me. "You look amazing Bucky." She says and we both hug. "Someone's been waiting for you." Joseph says and I look to see that Jane had her back to me. "Jane." Steve says. Jane turns and my eyes landed on Katrina. 

I smile and nearly burst into tears. She was so, so beautiful. She looks at me and holds out her tiny arms towards me, as if she knew that I was her mother. I take her from Jane and I smile. Katrina places her hand onto my cheek and I look into her eyes. A image fills my mind to see myself after I gave birth to her. I look up to Steve. "What was that?" I ask and look back down at her. 

He smiles. "She showed you the first memory she has of you." Steve says. I smile and a tear falls down my cheek. "She as a gift." I whisper. Steve stands behind me and smiles. "Yes she does." Steve says and places a hand onto my shoulder. Just then I noticed something. She doesn't look like a newborn. She actually looks a couple months old. How is that possible? I thought I was only out for two days. Were they lying to me? I look at Joseph confused. "You said I was out for two days?" I ask. "Her growth rate is unprecedented." Joseph says. I look down and place a gentle kiss onto her forehead and she coos. 

"Alright, that's enough experimenting for one day." Brock says and reaches for my daughter. I step back and look at him. What the fuck is Brock's problem? She is my daughter, not his, mine. "Brock, Bucky is doing great." Steve says. I angle my body so Brock could not see Katrina and Steve wraps an arm around my body. I could see that the rest of the family was staring at Brock as if he is crazy. "Yeah, let's not push it though." Brock says. I snap my eyes towards me and he freezes. "What's your problem?" I ask. "Oh, do tell him Brock." Jane says. 

"Oh this is going to be good." Thor says smirking. "Hold on a second." Steve says and takes Katrina away from me. I continue to look at Brock, who looks nervous. "Bucky, look, it's a wolf thing." He starts. "What's a wolf thing?" I ask. He did something to her? What the fuck did he do? "Umm... you know we have no control over it. We can't choose who it happens with." He says. I thought back to the conversations we had when I was still human, but one thing stood out. 

Brock imprinted on my daughter......

Oh hell no. 

Brock is going to die. 

Brock at this point looked scared. "Take Katrina out of the room." I demand and Jane does that. "Oh no." Brock says scared for his life. And he should be. I feel Steve touch my shoulder. "Don't touch me Steve. I don't want to hurt you." I growl and Brock pales. I was fucking furious! I only held my daughter one time, one fucking time and he thinks he can claim her as his. Oh hell to the no! 

I grabbed the back of his neck and started to pull him out of the house. "Ow!" Brock says and I threw him and he lands harshly against the tree and onto the ground. He is in trouble. "You imprinted on my daughter!?" I yell absolutely furious. I was so angry that I could kill Brock right now. Which sounds so good at the moment. "It wasn't my choice!" Brock says trying to calm me down. "She's a baby!" I scream. "It's not like that! You think Steve would let me live if it was like that?" Brock asks. "I'm still debating it." Steve says. 

"I've held her once! One time, Brock! And you already think you have some moronic wolfy claim on her? She's mine!" I yelled. Brock comes towards me. "It's not like that! Calm down!" He says. Did he just? "Don't you tell me to fucking calm down!" I yelled and pushed him, which caused him to fly through the air and land onto the ground. Pepper and T'challa arrive in their stupid wolf forms. Pepper goes to take a step towards me. "It's fine Pepper. Let him." Brock says. "You stay away from her." I demand. 

"You know I can't do that." Brock says. This time I punch him in the face and he falls to the ground. "Stop her son." Sarah says. "He said it's fine. Isn't he amazing?" He asks awed. Brock coughs. "Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me three days ago? That's gone now right? " He asks. "Long gone." I snarl at him. "That's because it was her. It was Kat who wanted me to be there." Brock says. "Kat? You nicknamed my daughter after a animal!" I take a step towards him ad he looked like he fucked up. He did. He really, really fucked up this time. 

T'challa goes to stop me and I glare at him. He freezes and whimpers. I turn my glare onto Brock. I can't do anything anymore. He imprinted on her when I was out. I couldn't stop him and all of a sudden pain fills me. I look down. I already failed at being a mother. I shake my head and walked inside. I sit down and Jane noticed that I looked upset. She hands me Katrina and leaves the room, knowing that I wanted to be alone with my baby girl. I sniffle and wipe at the tears that begin to fall. 

She giggles and places her hands onto my hands and grabs my thumbs, causing me to smile. "O baby girl, what am I going to do?" I whisper and kisses the top of her head.

What the fuck am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

I was holding Katrina in my arms with Steve behind me. He as a hand on my hip while the other was on my shoulder. His hand would sometimes play with Katrina and I would smile. I look over and frown when I see Brock sleeping on the couch. I was still not happy about the whole imprinting on my daughter thing. Steve notices and touches my neck, making me look at him. "He is sorry." Steve says. I shake my head and went to look down but Steve held my head into place. "Buck, he is." Seve says sternly as if I was a child. 

"I doubt that. This whole time he was obsessed with me. Of course he is going after my kid that is part of me." I say and he sighs. He strokes my cheek and pulls me into a kiss. I sigh into the kiss letting the feeling of warmth and safety run through my body. "I'm sorry." I whisper as he pulls away. He smiles. "Don't be." He says and somehow pulls me closer and lets Katrina grab a hold of his finger. "I wish she wasn't growing so fast." I mumble. Steve chuckles. "Me too." He says. 

We both look up to see that the rest of the family has arrived back from their hunt. I smile and look back down at my baby girl. Jane comes in. "You two look great together." She says. I smirk. "You want a turn?" I asked. I know Jane always wanted children, so I know that she will be a great aunt for when she grows. She beams. "Finally, my turn." She says making me giggle as she carefully picks up Katrina. I see movement to my right and see that Brock as woken up. 

I do have to admit. It is weird not sleeping anymore.

Natasha grins and walks up to me. Oh no, what as she got planned now? "Happy birthday Bucky." She says and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Natasha, I stopped aging three days ago." I say. Wait what? Its been three days already? Wow, does time fly by. "Well, we are celebrating anyway." She says. Steve grins. 

He is on it too. Fuck.

He takes my hand and leads me outside. Okay, we are walking through the woods. They are not planning on killing me, are they? "I still hate surprises, that hasn't changed." I mutter. "You will love this one. Welcome home!" She says excited. I look forward and honestly it was a great surprise. In front of me was a beautiful house, that was near the Rogers. "What do you think?" Steve asks me. "I love it." I say. He smiles and he still reminds me of a puppy. Happy like a golden retriever. Natasha hands me the key and Steve takes my hand and leads me towards it. "Have fun." She says smiling. 

Steve opens the door and I walk in. It was even more beautiful on the inside. Steve once again takes my hand and leads me towards rooms. He is taking me on a tour. We stop at the first one and I smile, seeing the white crib amd rocking chair. "This is Katrina's room." He says. I grip his hand and he leads me to another room. I walk in with wide eyes. "Closet." He says. "Wow." I say impressed. I never saw a closet so big before. "Natasha stocked it for you." He informs me. I took a shirt that looked so expensive, that I would be afraid of wearing it. I look over at him. "Clearly." I say making him smile.

Then I walked into another room, that looked like our room. I stare at the bed. Why do we need a bed? "This is our room." Steve says. "Vampires don't sleep." I say slightly confused. Steve starts to kiss my neck. "It's not intended for sleep." Steve says and still kisses along my neck. I close my eyes and smile. He gripped his hands on my hips as I shiver. I take a hold of his shoulder and throw him onto the bed then I crawl up and straddle him. I lean down and kiss him roughly. 

He grips onto me and rips my shirt in half. I giggle and he smirks. "God you are so beautiful." He whispers and pulls me into a kiss once more. I sigh and kiss back. I love Steve so much. He flips me so my back was against the bed and he starts to kiss down my chest. I close my eyes and hum. He unbuckles my belt and undoes my jeans. I lifted my hips so he could pull my jeans down. He pulls them off. He grins and kisses back up my body. I frown. "What?" He asks. "You are wearing too much clothes." I mutter making him laugh and I lift his shirt up. 

He also takes off his jeans and he grabs my hips and pulls me onto his lap making me giggle. He kisses me once again and I shiver. I kissed him back and playfully tugged on his bottom lip causing him to groan. He lays me down and opens the drawer on the nightstand. I bite my bottom lip and lean back waiting for Steve to hurry up. He kisses me again and pulls my boxers off. 

I gasp as a finger slid into me and Steve kisses me. "Relax baby." Steve husks and I did. "Uh." I whined and arched my back. I forgot how good this felt. Steve kisses the inside of my thighs. I lowered my hands and slid them through his golden hair. He places his hand onto my side and strokes it. "I love you." He whispers. I smile and lean up to kiss him. "I love you too." I say softly. He grins and slid his fingers out. I gasp and shudder. 

He slicks up and lines up. I close my eyes as he pushes inside and I gasp once again and clung onto him. The feeling of plessure came strong and true as he bottoms out. Steve kisses me and waits until I give the signal. I waited until I adjusted to him and I pull him into a kiss. I kissed along is jaw and down his neck. I kissed his shoulders and nipped at his left ear. He moans again and he pulls out then thrusted back in. I gasp and moaned. He thrusted a lot harder but by now, he knew he doesn't have to worry about breaking me. 

He didn't hold anything back and it felt fucking amazing. Like a drug, my mind was filled with a haze and all I could feel was plessure. Steve lifted one of my legs over his shoulder and just went at it. All I could make was small noises in the back of my throat and he pulls me into a kiss. I gasp whined as he angled and hit that bundle of nerves. I felt my stomach tightening and I knew I was already close. With him teasing me in the beginning, I wasn't going to last long. 

"Steve." I say and he understood. "I know baby. I know." He says and slows the pace. I whined. I did not want him to slow down. I want him to speed up. "Faster." I gasp out. Steve chuckles and he thrusted even faster and harder. I cried out into the kiss and he moves impossibly faster. I arched and my orgasm hits me like a tidal wave. My back arched and he pulls me close, clearly being hit by his as well. He groans and bites into my neck and I wailed as the plessure feeling became ten times stronger. 

He pulls me closer and flips us so I was nearly laying on top of the Alpha. I place my head onto his chest and I was shaking. "You really were holding back before. I'm never going to get enough of this. Like how are we going to stop? We don't get tired, we don't have to rest or catch our breath or even eat normal food. I mean, how?" I ask. Steve strokes my back and I nuzzle into him. "Jane and Thor were so bad, it took a solid decade before we could even stand to be within five miles of them." Steve says making me laugh. I lifted my head so I could look at him. 

"I think we might be worse." I say still giggling a bit. "Definitely worse." He says and kisses me again. He flips us. "Think you can handle round two?" Steve asks kissing my neck. I look at him and smirk. 

"Hell yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next morning when Steve and I came into the house. Thor chuckles. "Wow. Done already?" He asks. I ignore him. "Where's Katrina?" I ask. "Jane's got her." Thor says and I look out the window to see that she indeed as my daughter. She is in safe hands, I know it. I see Brock by the window as well. I huff and look away. Thor leans against the counter and smirks. "So, break a lot of stuff?" Thor asks grinning. "Thor no." I scold him like a dog but he only laughs. I glare at him but then freeze when the phone rings. 

I slowly turn my head and I take a deep breath. "Is that George? My dad?" I ask dreading for I already knew the answer. Of course it was, he thinks I am dead but really I am here. Alive.......... different but alive. "He's been calling twice a day." Steve says touching my shoulder. "He's in pretty rough shape." Brock says walking towards us. I was still annoyed with the wolf and he really does stink. Doesn't he ever take a bath? Like seriously. "Eventually, we are going to have to tell him that you didn't make it." Joseph says. 

"Do we have to? I mean like I can act human in front of my dad. He's my father." I say feeling guilty. Steve lightly squeezes my shoulder. "He needs to mourn Bucky." Steve says and I close my eyes. Don't cry, don't cry, you got this. Just deep breathes. I look at the others and they nod in agreement. It was now based on my decision. I have to make the call. I am really the only person left for George. I mean like he as no one else to take care of him. The tears fell and I quickly wipe the away. 

I'm so, so sorry dad.

I nod my head. "Okay. We will do it tomorrow." I say quietly. They nod and Thor stands up and walks to the Window. "Man, I am going to miss this place." He says. "We'll come back. We always do." Joseph says while reading the paper. Brock looked surprised. "Wait. Nobody said anything aout leaving." He says quickly. "Once people believe that Bucky is dead, we can't risk anyone seeing him." Joseph says. I nod agreeing with him and Brock looked very upset. "So you just disappear?" Brock asks getting angry. He can't lose Katrina. Even Bucky is upset about him imprinting on the Omega's daughter but they can't disappear and take Katrina with them. 

"We have no other choice." Steve says quietly and holds me close. Brock gets pissed and storms out of the house. "He seems like he storms out of this house a lot." Thor says. "To me he is acting like a child." I mutter. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brock turns into the driveway of George Barnes house and sees George chopping wood. George stops and puts the axe down when he see the younger Alpha walking towards him. "Hey, you heard anything yet?" He asks. "George, Bucky is.....uh." He really couldn't tell the man that his Omega son was a vampire and had a baby girl. "No, he's not." George says. Wait what? Oh George thinks that Brock is saying that he is dead. "No, no, no Bucky is fine. He's back and feeling much better." Brock says quickly and the older man looked relived. 

"Great." He says and starts to walk off. "Wait, their is something you have to see first." Brock says and starts to strip down. George turns then gimaces. "Brock, put your clothes back on." George says covering his eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" George demands. "Now, this seems strange, like really strange but there re stranger things every day trust me." Brock says and then changes. George gasps and backs up only to fall back. 

Brock whines and lowers his head. George looked shocked and slowly moves a hand to touch Brock's head. "How is this possibe?" He asks. 

Brock comes up to Steve and I and told us the turth about everything. "What." Steve demands. "Look, I solved the problem. You were leaving, what did you expect me to do?" He asks. I clench my hands into fists. He only did that for Katrina. "You don't realize the danger you've put him in. The Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us." I say angrily. "No, I didn't tell him about you, just me. I just said that you were different." Brock says. What was he thinking. If my dad comes here and I still can't control the hunger. I am a newborn and human blood..... it was hard to stop myself the first time I don't think I can stop myself a second time. 

Steve seems to know this as well. "And that we adopted a neice for him." Steve says. "Seriously, he is not going to let that go." I yell angry and upset. "Did you consider the pain he'll put Bucky through? Bucky is a newborn! It'll be like sticking a white hot iron brand down his throat. And that's assuming that he can control his thirst the second time." Steve snarls. "Look, George's been in hell. And I know you'll be much happier with him in your life." He says. 

I growl and glare at him. Steve wraps his arms around me. "Brock, don't try and pretend that you're doing this for anyone but yourself." Steve says. I guess even my husband knew that Brock only did it for Katrina. Brock glares at Steve. "Well I'm sorry that you think that because he will be here in ten minutes." He says. "What?" I say and Steve tightens his grip on me as I went to move towards me. Brock backs up afraid.

Brock better be fucking afraid. 

I am done with his bullshit.

So I find myself with the rest of the family helping me get prepared for my father. Natasha puts in contact lenses in my eyes so they were my original eyecolour before I turned into a vampire. "Now, these might irritate your eyes at first." She says as I blinked. God they felt werid. I stand up. "The main thing is not to move too fast." Joseph says. I make a face because I knew I sucked at that. I have been trying not to move too fast way before I was even told that dad was coming to see me. "Try taking a seat. Crossing your legs." Sarah says. 

I get up and I try to walk slowly to the seat but I blink and I was in the seat and it slide back a little. I blush, embarrassed and slowly cross my legs. They sigh and Natasha and Jane giggles, which is not helping me at the moment. "Maybe a tad slower hmmm." Sarah says. I sigh and nodded. "Also make sure that you blink three times a minute." Natasha says. I do but with the contacts they felt werid so I blink many times so they do not become itchy. "Good." She says smiling. 

I knew it wasn't. "For a cartoon character.' Brock says. See? I knew it was horrible. "Hold your breath, so the thirst don't bother you too much." Joseph says so I did. Steve smiles, watching me. "But don't forget to move your shoulders, so it looks like you are breathing." Steve says. So I slowly move my shoulders up and down so it looked like I was breathing. That I can do good. "And don't sit so straight, humans don't do that." Jane says. I slouched a little bit. Huh, I never noticed that between human and vampires. Intersting. 

"Okay I got it. Move around a little, blink, slouch." Say and nod to myself but then I hear a car pull up into the driveway. I take a deep breath. "Okay lets do this." I say and sit down onto the couch beside Steve. I hear Joseph walk to the front door and open it. "Hello George." He says. "Where's Bucky?" I hear my father ask. Joseph leads the way and I smile as I see my father walk into the room. 

"Bucky?" He asks. "Hi dad." I say and held my breath. God he smells so, so good. No, I can't hurt my dad. I love him too much. "Are you okay?" He asks. "Never better. Healthy as a horse." I say grinning. My dad always said that when I asked him if he was okay. George beams and laughs. But then he sees Brock. "You don't turn into a animal as well right?" He asks. I smile and giggle. I shake my head. "He wishes he was that awesome." Brock comments. "Let's give them some privacy." Steve says and they walk out so it was only my dad and I. George sits down beside me and I pull him into a hug. "Brock uh tells me that this was necessary. What does that mean?" He asks.

"I really think it would be better." I say. "I wanna know what happened to you?" George asks, taking my hands. "I can't tell you." I say quietly and tears start to well up and I blink them away. "I think I deserve a explanation." George says. "You do. But if you really want one, I have to go." I say. "Oh come on. No! No more going away!" George demands and I pull him into a hug again and this time a tear fell down my cheek. It hurts to see this reaction of my father. Damn Brock. Damn him for doing this to me and my father. I feel a wetness on my shoulder and oh god. My dad is crying too. "Dad, you're just gonna have to trust me on this. For whatever reason, I'm alright. I'm more than alright. Can you live with that?" I ask. 

He pulls away and gives me a sad look. He wipes the tears away then wipes a tear off mine. "Can Ilive with that? Well I ddon't know, Bucky. I mean, I just watched a kid that I've known my whole life turn into a large dog. My son looks like my son, but doesn't." George says. I look down and sigh. "Can you please just believe that I'll tell you anything that you need to know?" I ask him. "And I don't need to know this?" He asks. "No. Really, you don't." I say and touch his cheek. "Well.... Not gonna lose you again. I can't." George says. 

"Then you won't. I promise." I say and this time it was him who pulled me into a hug. We held each other for a few minutes then pull away. "I missed you Buck. So much." He says. I smile. "I missed you too dad. I love you." I say softly. He smiles. "I love you too son." He says. I look over to see Steve coming in with Katrina in his arms. "George, this is Katrina. " Steve says. George stands up and walks over to Steve and my daughter. "Your niece?" He asks confused for a moment. "Our daughter." Steve confirms looking over to me. "Right. The adoption." George says. George then looks at her. 

"Katrina?" He asks. "Katrina Winter Rogers." I say. "She's got your eyes Bucky. Need to know I guess." He says. I beamed and he chuckles. "Well sadly I have to go." George says. We walked to his car and he hugs me once more. "See you around dad. Take care of yourself." I say. He smiles fondly. "You as well take care of yourself. " He says and drives off.


	4. Chapter 4

As George drives off Clint makes a comment. "Well done, Bucky. Ever seen a newborn show that much restraint." He says. "I'm not sure he is a newborn. He's so tame." Thor says. I raise an eyebrow and look over at my husband. "Thor, don't antagonize him. He's the strongest one in the house." Steve says. Am I the strongest in the house? I always thought that Thor is the strongest in the house. Thor scoffs. "Please. Let's have a arm wrestling match." Thor says. I smirk. "Your on." I say and everyone smirks. 

We ended up in the woods and we were standing over a rock. I got ready and held out my arm. Thor gins. "You already lost." He says. I laugh. "In your dreams." I say. Joseph ins. "Start." He says. We start and man it felt so easy. I see Thor trying really hard. I wasn't even trying yet. 

Alright people, lets do this.

I push against him and he looked worried as I was beginning to win. I slam his hand down mking the rock break. I laugh and looked back to Steve. "Did you see that?" I ask. I look back to the rock. "This is awesome!" I say making the others laugh. 

I see the sun shine and I lift my ace towards the sun. I felt the warmth and I smiled. I opened my eyes to see my skin sparkling. My time as a human was over, but I never felt more alive. Everything was falling into place now. The Volturi accepted my status, though they want to see proof eventually. It seemed we only had one enemy left. 

Time. 

I watched as Katrina was growing. She is growing too fast. We all worried about how long we would have with her. It just made every moment we have wth her that much more precious. But I, being a mother wanted her to be a baby again. I don't want my baby girl to grow so fast. I already knew that my, well Steve's cousins are coming over soon and it had been only three months since I gave birth to Katrina and she now looks about six to seven years old. How am I going to explain that to my dad? Who wants to see her? I was already stressed enough. 

Anyway, we were in the meadow where Steve and I fell in love. It was covered in a thin layer of snow. A blanket softly hugging the earth. Katrina was catching snowflakes while Brock was beside me in his wolf form. Probably to avoid talk with me. I smile as Katrina runs over to me. "Look mom, a snowflake." She says and shows me. I smile at her as I looked at the design of the snowflake. "it's beautiful. Why don't you go get another one?" I suggest and she runs off laughing. She jumps high in the air and reaches a hand out.

She catches one and lands onto the ground. I look over to Brock as he looks at me. "Steve thinks that we will find answers in Brazil. There are tribes there that might know something." I say. I could see the alarm in his eyes. "I was offering if you wanted to come with us." I say raising an eyebrow and I see relief run through his body as he relaxes. 

I look forward again. We stay silent as Katrina continues running around. She absolutely loves winter. Good thing winter was her middle name. "Even though I am still not happy that you imprinted on my daughter when she was a baby, but I at least I know that you will protect her. After all, you did protect and saved me quite a bit of times." I say. I saw his ears perk up as if he was asking if I had forgiven him. "I don't know yet." I say. He nods his head as if he understands. 

All of a sudden, Katrina runs over to me. "Mom, who is that?" She asks pointing at a figure not too far from us. I look closely. "I think that is our cousin from Denali. Jessica!" I call out and wave. I see her back up. "I be back. Stay here with Brock." I say and she nods. I run off quickly going to the spot where she was. I frown to see that she was gone. Why did she do that? She knew who I am, so why run? I see a cliff and I look over. So, she jumped into the water. Strange. I look back to see Katrina and Brock waiting for me. 

I need to ask Steve what is going on?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joseph ends the phone call. "Barbara convinced Jessica to come reconcile with us." He says. Steve wraps an arm around my waist. "It looks like she changed her mind." Steve says. Sarah frowns and looks at Brock. "Seeing Brock must have been too much for her." She says. I look down at the ground. "I just wish I could have spoken to her." I say. Steve rubs my back and I smile a him. He sees his daughter at the piano and sits down beside her. Joseph looks towards me. "She's family, she'll come around." He says. I nod, believing him. Steve starts to play a song on the baby grand piano and Katrina smiles watching. 

While back at the Volturi, Jessica walks in to see the Red Skull making plans. "What a pleasant surprise." The man with the angry red skin says smiling. Armin Zola scowls. "What do you want? Hmm?" He asks. Jessica takes a deep breath. Nervous, she takes a step forward. "I have to report a crime. The Rogers..... they have done something truly terrible." She says. The Red Skull was in front of her in a flash. "Let me see, my dear." He says and takes her hand with both of his hands. 

He takes a minute but he as seen what Steve Rogers had done and yes, he as finally made his mistake. He pulls his hands away and a full out grin takes his face. "Oh my." He says and chuckles. Finally, he can get rid of them.... once and for all.

**Back at the Rogers.**

Steve was still playing and she had started playing a few keys as well. She was a fast learner. We were all smiling as we watched Steve play with our daughter. Natasha comes in with a vase of flowers when she gasps and drops it. The glass shattering onto the floor. Steve stops and was by her side in an instant. Clint steps up. "What is it Natasha?" He asks worried for his lover. "The Volturi. They're coming for us. Red Skull, Armin, Baron and Jessica." She says. "Honey, come here." I say and Katrina comes over to me. 

Joseph stands up. "Why?" He asks rather confused. Steve looks at me. "What did Jessica see in the woods?" He asks. I drew a blank, remember I can't answer right away when I am pressured. Steve takes my shoulders and tilts my head up. "Buck, what did she see?" He asks once again. "We were just walking and Katrina was catching snowflakes. That's it, I promise." I say. "It's true." Brock says when Steve looks over at him. He closes his eyes and backs up. "Of course, Jessica thinks that Katrina's an immortal child." He says.

"What?" I ask confused. Joseph walks up to me. "The immortal children were very beautiful. So enchanting. To be near them was to love them, but their development was frozen at the age they were turned. They couldn't be taught or restrained. A single tantrum would destroy a entire village. Humans heard about the devastation, stories spread. The Volturi were forced to intervene. Since the children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed." He says retelling the history to me. 

"Their creators grew very attached and fought to protect them. Long established covens were torn apart. Countless humans slaughtered. Traditions, friends, even families lost." Joseph says. "Are you saying that the Denali's mother made an immortal child?" I ask. Katrina tugged on my hand and I looked down. She was holding her arms open and I picked her up and set her onto my hip. Katrina seems distressed and places her face in between my head and shoulder. My scent calming her immediately. 

"Yes. And she paid the price." Joseph saying. So, he meant that the Volturi killed their mother. No wonder why Jessica ran. I thought it was Brock but no, it was Katrina. "Well, Katrina's nothing like those children. She was born, not bitten. She grows every single day." I say and she nuzzles into me as I tighten my hold onto her. I can't let anyone hurt my baby girl. "So you can't just explain that to the Volturi?" Brock asks standing up. 

Steve shaes his head no sadly. "Red Skull has enough proof in Jessica's thoughts." He says. Broc growls. "So we fight." He says. No, I don't want to fight. Katrina whimpers. "Shhh baby girl. It's going to be alright. Nothing will hurt you." I whisper. She looks up at me. "They are not going to take you away from me mommy?" She asks in a small voice. "Never." I say softly and she smiles and nuzzles into me. "Their offensive weapons are too powerful. No one can stand against Maria." He says. "Baron's even worse.' Natasha says. "Well, then we can convince him." I say. 

"They are coming to kill us, not to talk." Thor says. "He as a point." Brock says. Steve frowns. "No. You're right, they won't listen to us. But maybe others can convince him. Joseph, you have friends all over the world?" Steve asks his father. "I won't ask them to fight son." Joseph says firmly. "Not fight. Witness. If enough people knew the truth, maybe we could convince the Volturi to listen." Steve says. Sarah touches her husband's shoulder "we can ask this of our friends." She says. 

"Alright. We can do this." Joseph says. We all nod, ready to gather as many of Joseph's friends we can. 

I hope my plan works.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast of this story at the end of THIS chapter.

We have finished packing. When we meet up I saw Katrina struggling with her suitcase. "Need up baby girl?" I ask. She looks at me. "Please." She says in a tiny voice. I help her pack and closed up the suitcase and I smile. "There." I say. She hugs me. "Love you mom." She says softly. I smile and kiss the top of her head. "I love you too." I say. With that, both Katrina and I went downstairs and Steve takes our suitcases. "Is everyone ready?" I ask. Brock sighs. "All right. Let's get his show on the road." He says. 

When we leave, we see Sam coming towads the huse. Joseph comes out to meet with him. "Natasha asked me to give you that. She and Clint crossed our lands to the ocean last night." Sam says and hands Joseph the note. We all gathered around. "Joseph, honey?" Sarah asks. Joseph frowns. "They've left us." He says. "Why?" Jane asks me. "She didn't say." He replies with. "May I see that?" I ask. He nods and hands it over to me and I look down and read it.

**Gather as many witnesses as you can before the snow sticks to the ground. That's when they'll come.**

I hum and turn the paper around to see that it was a page out of the book called 'The Merchant of Venice' by William Shakespeare. "May I hold onto this?" I ask, looking towards my father in law. He raises his hands. "By all means, have it." He says. I nod and fold the paper and put it into my pocket. "Come on. We are going to see Monia and Barbara." Steve says. I look over to see that Brock and Katrina were already in the car. I nod and wave at everyone. "Meet you all here." Steve says. The others agreed and I climb into the passenger side of the car and close the door. After I quickly do up my seatbelt I turn and look at the backseat. "You okay baby?" I ask. She smiles and nods. "This is going to be fun." She says. I giggle and Steve sits into the driver's seat. 

Natasha's instructions were clear, but questions remained. Why would she and Clint leave at the moment we needed them most? What did they know? Our search for witnesses began with a trip north to our closest relatives.

Steve drives up to their house where all of them were outside. They stopped what they are doing and looked towards us. It was honestly a little creepy. If you know what I mean. Steve turns the car off and gets out. He walks up to them, but I could still hear what they are saying. "Steve, is everything alright? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Barbara asks. A different girl stands up. I think I remember her name. We quickly met at the wedding. Emma Frost, that's right. "Is it Jessica? Have you heard from her?" She asks. 

"Not directly." Steve replies. Charles Xavier did not look impressed. "Why is your Omega waiting in the car?" Charles asks. "And why did you bring a wolf with you? I can smell him from here." Monica asks, her face scrunching up from the awful smell. "My family is in danger. I need your help." Steve says, ignoring their questions. "What happened?" Emma asks. "It's hard to explain but I need you to be open-minded. Can you do that?" Steve asks, hoping that they will agree. "Of course." Barbara says.

Steve looks back at me and nods. I turn towards the back seat and look at Katrina. "Okay. Time to meet new people." I say gently. She looked so nervous. "What if they don't like me?" She asks. Insecurity. I know what that is like. "They'll love you." Brock reassures. I nod at him for a thank you and he nods back. "They will. Once they understand you." I say. "They just haven't met anyone like you before." Brock says. "Okay." I say and open the door. 

I open the back door and unbuckle her seatbelt and help her out of the car. "May I pick her up?" Brock asks me. I give him a look and look down at her. "Are you okay with that?" I ask. She nods and I let Brock pick her up. We walk forward but both Brock and Katrina stayed back as I go to stand beside my husband. "The Volturi will come for us." Monica says and snarls at us. I tense and Steve takes my hand. "You get that thing away from us." Barbara says. "She's not what she looks like." Steve says sternly. "This is a crime!" Barbara yells and goes to attack but Steve pushes her back. 

As she falls down onto the ground, Monica goes to atack Steve and I push her to the side. Both Barbara and Monica gets up and stalks towards us. "Stay back!" I demand. They hesitated. "She as blood in her veins. You can feel her warmth." Steve says. Emma smiles. "I can feel it." She says softly. "I'm her biological father. Bucky is her mother." Steve says. They looked so shocked it was kind of funny to see. "Impossible. " Monica gasps out. "It's true. She was born while I was still human." I say. "I've never heard of such a thing." Charles says. 

"She can show you. If you let her." Steve says. Brock brings Katrina closer. "Babara, you owe us this much. We're all under death sentence because your sister didn't let us explain." Steve says starting to get desperate. I held my breath. I was scared, I couldn't help it. Brock brings my daughter even closer and Katrina holds her hand out. Barbara flinches back. "Don't be afraid. This is how she communicates." I say. Barbara looks at me then let Katrina gently touch her cheek.

Barbara looks back towards her own family. "It's true. She's not immortal." She says. I felt relieved. I knew the rest of the family would fear as well. Fear of the unknown. Fear of the volturi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joseph and Sarah were having a problem. They were having a hard time convincing Drax that Katrina was not a immortal child. They just didn't think that it was going to be this hard. "Drax, please!" Joseph calls as he storms away. "I cannot help you Joseph." He says. "I wouldn't ask if it weren't urgent." Joseph says firmly. "You must go." He says. All of a sudden water bloced the door way. Erik Lensheer, his adoptive son smiles at them. "I'd like to hear about it. I never get to meet Drax's friends. He likes to keep me hidden." He says. "I can't imagine why." Joseph says. Erik puts the water back into the pool. 

Erik walks up to Joseph and they shake hands. "Joseph Rogers." He introduces himself. "Erik Lensheer." He replies. "Let's go see this girl." He says and Joseph nods.

I watch as Katrina touches Erik's cheek. He smiles and takes her hand. He grabs a bit of dirt and tirwls his finger around, making it form into a little mini tornado. It was pretty cool. "Erik can influence the elements." Joseph says. I was impressed, maybe even a little jealous. "And here I get super self control." I joked making some of them chuckle. Just then we see two more vampires appear out of nowhere. 

"Who are they?" I ask to Steve. "Moria and Raven. They are from the Amazon." Steve says. The arrival of Moria and Raven meant that our plea was being heard in even the most remote corners of the world while others searched for witnesses closer to home. A patriot Joseph first met on the battlefield of Yorktown would become our most unlikely ally.

Back in the city of Seattle a man slams a punk into the wall as the punk earlier was drunk and singing loudly and quote terribly. "Shut up! I hated the first British Invasion. And I hate the second one even more." He yells at the punk. His fangs come out, he needs a meal and this mortal was good enough. Thor and Jane arrived before he could sink his fangs into the human. "Even the Beatles. Really Henry?" Thor asks. Henry Mcoy scowls. "It is Hank thank you very much. Old habits die hard." He says smirking. "Joseph needs you." Jane says, getting right to the point. 

Hank lets go of the punk's throat, letting the man fall to the ground and the man attempts to crawl away. "Sounds interesting." Hank says, considering if he should go check it out or not. "Help!" The man calls out. "But first I'd better finish my meal." Hank says grinning. "Help! Help me!" Yells the man and both Jane and Thor look away as Hank drinks his blood. Killing the human. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The cast!

The Rogers:  
Edward Cullen- Steve Rogers  
Bella Cullen- Bucky Barnes  
Renesmee Cullen- Katrina Winter Rogers

Alice Cullen- Natasha Romanov  
Jasper Hale- Clint Barton  
Emmet Cullen- Thor Odinson  
Rosalie Hale- Jane Foster  
Esme Cullen-Sarah Rogers  
Carlisle Cullen- Joseph Rogers

The Barnes:  
Charlie Swan- George Barnes

The Blacks:  
Jacob Black- Brock Rumlow

The Volturi:  
Aro- Red Skull  
Cauis- Armin Zola  
Marcus- Nick Fury  
Jane- Maria Hill  
Alec- Baron Zemo  
Felix- Reed Richards

The Wolves:  
Sam Uley- Sam Wilson  
Leah Clearwater- Pepper Potts  
Seth Clearwater- T'challa  
Sue Clearwater- Jennifer Walters

The Denali's:  
Irnia- Jessica Drew  
Tanya- Barbara Moore  
Kate- Monica Rambeau

Everyone Else:  
Benjamin- Erik Lensheer  
Carmen- Emma Frost  
Tia- Gamora  
Hulien- Jean Grey  
Maggie- Jessica Jones  
Mary- Sue Richards  
Stefan- Pietro Maximoff  
Eleazar- Charles Xavier  
Vladmir- Sean Cassidy  
Senna- Moria MacTaggert  
Zafrina- Raven Darkholme  
Kebi- Debbie Mclivane  
Amun- Drax the Destroyer  
Siobham- Storm  
Riley- Rocket the Raccoon  
Alistair- Sebastian Shaw  
Charlotte- Chole Bee  
N'ahuel- Ben Grimm  
Sasha- Alicia Masters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cast of the entire series will be the last chapter of the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Each of them was won over. Each was made to see. Joseph convinced his Irish friends to make the journey to Forks. Although we were grateful for their help, their thirst for human blood complicated the situation. The nomads Jane and Thor sent were even more unpredictable. Especially David who had fought alongside Clint as a newborn. 

Brock looked around the room. "A lot of red eyes here." He says quietly, not wanting to offend them. I lean over to him. "They agreed not to hunt in this area." I say. Brock looked at me. "What?" I ask. "But they'll feed somewhere." He says. He does have a point. As more vampires set foot into our territory, more wolves turned. Their nature compelling them to join the pack. 

Finally, Joseph and Sarah returned with our last witness. "How many came?" He asks. "Eighteen, you have some good friends." Steve coments. "And Natasha?" Sarah asks. I shake my head and she frowns. Sarah hugs me and I hug her back. "We'll all be on Red Skull's list now. Centuries on the run. That's what you brought me for, some friend Joseph." Says the man and I look at him. I haven't learned his name yet and he glares at me. I look away quickly. 

"Sebastian, come meet everyone." Joseph says. He turns his glare to Joseph. "I already told you, if it comes to a fight, I won't stand up to the Volturi." He says. "It won't come to a fight." He protests quickly. "I'll be in the attic." He says then jumps up and walks away. 

Sarah smiles. "He's not a people person." She says. "Clearly." I say quietly and she giggles. We opened our home to eighteen vampires. Many with gifts of their own. Raven had power to shape shift and had power over the mind. She could make anyone see what she wanted them to. Steve was grinning as he ask her for him to see the jungle. Maybe he could see it but I couldn't. "If she weren't holding my hand right now, I swear this was real." He says.

Okay, I had enough of this.

"I don't see anything." I say confused. "Steve, why didn't you tell me that your husband was a shield." Charles says. I was super confused. I hate being confused. "What's a shield?" I ask and look at Steve. I see him smile. "The ones I've met are so different." He mumurs. "It's a defensive talent." Charles says. Wait, so I have a gift? Like everyone else. That is AWESOME! "It's why I couldn't read your mind, even before. It's why Red Skull couldn't." Steve says. 

"You have a very powerful gift." Charles says. Moncia takes my wrist and I look at her puzzled. She lets go. "Oh yeah, he's a shield alright. Should have knocked him on his ass." She says. I raise an eyebrow at her. Hank scoffs. "Or your voltage has been exaggerated." He says. She smirks and holds a hand out. "Maybe it only work on the weak." She says. Hank smirks and walks up to her. "Hank, I wouldn't." Joseph says, warning him.

Hank touches her hand and he grunts and falls to the ground. He looks up at her. "You are an amazing woman." He says. I roll my eyes. Desperate much. Just then two more vampires shows up out of nowhere. I jump and Steve wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Easy baby." He whispers into my ear, making me relax. "Pietro, Sean, you're a long way from home." Joseph says. Monica snarls. "What are they doing here?" She asks. 

"We heard the Volturi were moving against you. But that you would not stand alone." Sean says. "We didn't do what we were accued of." Joseph says. "We do not care what you did, Joseph." Sean says. Wow, rude much. "We have been waiting a millennium for the Italian scum to be challenged." Pietro says. Wait... Red Skull was Italian? I did not see that one coming. I could laugh but I held back. "It's not our plan to fight the Volturi." He says. They really think we are going to fight? It might happen, I mean what if they don't listen to us?

"Shame. Red's witnesses will be so disappointed." The red head replies. Witnesses? "They enjoy a good fight." The dirty bonde says. "Witnesses?" Charles asks. Beats me to the punch, punk. "Aww. Still hoping they will listen?" Pietro asks. He is so asking to be punched right now. "When Skull wants someone from a coven it's never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime." Charles said. "So he's done it before?" I ask, trying to understand what they are saying. 

"It happens so rarely, I never realized that it was a pattren." Charles says to himself. "Apparently he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims are repentant." Joseph says. "This person always as an ability. And they're always given a place with the guard." Charles says. It seems like he knows this from experience. "This is all about Natasha. He has no one like her." Steve says roughly and I place my hand onto his shoulder and he smiles at me. "Which is why she left." I say looking at the group. "Why does he need witnesses?" Thor asks. 

"To spread the word that justice has been served. After he slaughters an entire coven." Sean says. Drax shakes his head. "Erik, Gamora, we're leaving." He says. Steve growls. "And where will you go? What makes you think they will be satisfied with Natasha? What's to stop them from going after Erik next? Or Raven or Monica or anyone else with a gift? Anyone they want. Their goal isn't punishment, it's power. It's acquisition. Joseph might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family. But also yours. And for the way you want to live."

Wow, Steve made quite a speech there. There's a moment of silence and I was proud of Steve for that. Then Brock stands up. "The pack will fight. We've never been afriad of vampires before." He says and nods a us. I squeeze Steve's hand. Monica and Barbara stands beside Brock. "We will fight if we get to that." Barbara says and her sister nodding with her. "This won't be the first time I fought a king's rule." Hank says. "We'll join you." Erik say which Drax grabs his arm. "No." He says roughly. "I will do the right thing. You may do as you please." Erik says towards his father. 

"We will stand with you." Moria says. "So will we." Storm says. "That didn't take much." Sean says amused. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Steve says. "We'll see." Sebastian says. 

We'll see indeed.

Everyone showed courage. Though we knew Red Skull's army was moving against us. Soon we will face the dark gifts of Maria's. And worse, the paralyzing vapor of her brother, Baron who cpuld rob you of sight, sound and touch.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve was pacing. We were still talking about the Volturi. "Red Skull will want us to incapacitated before he attacks. Maria and Baron will try to take me out first because I can anticipate their moves." He says. I was starting to get nervous as he finishes his sentence. He should really watch what he is saying around me. "Too bad we don't all have your shield." Hank mutters. I shrug. "Still doesn't help me fight though." I comment. "No, but you can help protect the rest of us though, if you can project it." Barbara says. Wait what? I can do that? Why is no one telling me this any sooner?

"Whatvdo you mean?" I ask. "I mean shield someone other than yourself." She says shrugging. Can someone please tell me how to do that!? They are all so secretive that it is driving me up the wall. I am so glad that no one can read my thoughts or I would have offended so many vampires by now. 

Well I hope someone agrees with me out there.

"Is that possible?" I ask, making sure that she was screwing around with me. "Gifts can be developed. Over time." Joseph says, considering what Barbara is saying. Monica nods. "At first, mine was just in my palms. Now I can radiate it all over my body." She says. That's cool but can she get to the part of how to do it. "Tell me." I say. She gives me a look but then nods.

"You need to visualize it. See how it moves, what colour it is. Now picture it expanding, will it to go beyond you." Monica says. Right, how hard can it be? Okay, I picture it and I start to expand it but then it drops. Damn it. "I think he needs something to motivate him." Monica says and Steve steps up. "No Steve stop." I say. Now I think he is a dog, jesus I am weird. "It's alright, I can take it." Steve says. "He says that now." Hank says smirking.

Now I am in the spotlight because everyone was staring at me. Shit, I can't do anything under pressure. "Focus Bucky, or he's gonna be hurting." Thor says. Steve puts his hand up. I'm not ready yet. "Wait Steve, I'm not ready." I warn bit too late. I raise an eyebrow as he goes down onto his knee. "I said I wasn't ready, that is what you get for not listening." I mumble. "Dude, you're not motivating him." Thor says. "You want to try?" Steve huffs and Thor backs off. "Okay, lets do this." I say and stat to concentrate 

She tries again but I still wasn't fast enough. Fuck, this is really hard. She tilts her head to the side. "You seem to lack incentive. Shall I go see if Katrina's awake?" She asks. Oh no she didn't. She did not just go there. "Are you crazy? If you go anywhere near my daughter to hurt her, I will tear you apart." I growl and she seemed surprised. "Monica, you don't go threaten a newborn's child. He is stronger than you at the moment." Barbara says to her sister face palming. "Sorry." She says. 

I huff upset but I wanted to try again. "All right. This one is on full power." She warns. I was ready this time and I brought my shield up before she could even touch him. Steve doesn't scream in pain, so it must be working. Steve looks at me and smiles. "It's painful, but bearable." Steve says and I was proud of myself. "Okay, we should go again." I say. "Thor?" Steve asks offering to him if he wants to go next. "Nope, I'm good." He says.

I think this is really going to work. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katrina and I were in her room. It was bedtime and I was reading her a bedtime story. "There's sweet music here that softer falls than petals from blown roses on the grass. Or night dews on still waters between walls of shadowy granite in a gleaming pass. Music that brings sweet sleep down from the blissful skies." I read aloud and look over to see her eyes closed. I smile and closed the book and turns off the light. 

I was about to close the door when she called out. "Mommy." She says. "Yes baby girl?" I ask. "Did aunt Natasha and uncle Clint run away because we're gonna die?" She asks. My heart ached at that question and I walk over to her. "No. I think they left to keep us safer. That's what all these other people are here for, too. I'll never let anyone hurt you. I promise you from the bottom of my heart." I pull her close to me and I kiss her gently onto her forehead. She is just so curious and precious. 

Her curiosity most likely came from me. "Come here. Go to sleep honey." I say gently and she cuddled into my side and I smiled. "I love you mom." She says gently. I smile and kisses her forehead. "I love you too." I whisper and waited until she fell asleep before I quietly slipped out of the room and quietly closed the door. See, Katrina is only half vampire so she needs sleep.

I walk into the living room and pull the note out of my pocket. I don't understand what Natasha means. I hear footsteps and I look up to see Steve waking up to me. "It's strange. Physically, I feel like I can demolish a tank. Mentally, I just feel drained." I say tiredly. "How about a bath?" Steve asks. I smile and nod and sigh as he starts to unbutton my shirt and kiss my shoulder. "I do remember how to undress myself." I comment. 

"Yeah, I just do it so much better." He replies making me giggle. I look back down to the note and out of the corner of my eye I see him smile softly. "Bucky, I've had a bad habit of underestimating you. Every obstacle you've faced, I'd think you couldn't overcome it. And you just did. You're the reason they have something to fight for. My family." Steve says and brings me into a kiss. We kissed for a few minutes and he pulls away. "I'm gonna get the water running." Steve says and walks into the bathroom.

I smile then turn the page over to see that it had came from that William Shakespeare book and I look at the bookshelf to see it. I stand up and walk over to the bookshelf and reached to grab it. I open the book and I found a hidden note from Natasha.

**Jenson, Seattle. Destroy this.**

That is all what it says but I understood it. Natasha made sure that I only would get the message because only my mind would be safe from Red Skull. I close the book and throw it into the fire. Steve enters the room again. "You ready?" He asks and I nod walking towards him. He guides me to the bathroom and together we stripped off our clothes and he steps in first, then I stepped in and sit down and lay back onto Steve's chest. 

I sigh as he wraps his arms around me. I relaxed and just let him hold me. "Feeling better baby?" Steve whispers into my ear. I hum and nod and closed my eyes just relaxing. It is almost like sleeping but close enough. I really needed this. "Love you." I mumured. "Love you too sweetheart." He says and takes both of my hands, intertwining our fingers together. I smile and let the world fade away to where it only focuses on us two alone. Steve hums and kisses my temple and I turn my head to the side and kiss his shoulder. 

After about half an hour we get out and Steve picks me up, making me squeak and wrap my legs around his waist. "I think that you need to relax and." He stops wait for a second and lays me down onto the bed and hovers over top of me. He quckly kisses me and I giggle from it. "That I need to appreciate everything about you." He says and starts to kiss down my body. I close my eyes and just let the feelings drift me away.

It was the next day and I was taking Katrina to see my father, George. Brock was with us as well. "I'm surprised that you took a break from jedi training. " Brock says. I grin. I have been working very hard so I knew I could protect everyone for when, if, the battle happened. 

"If I don't take Katrina to my dad, he'll come to us which is a horrible idea." I say honestly. But I have a errand to run after and no one can know it. "I know that's what you told Steve." Shit, he knew. He knew I was up to something so I stayed silent. Maybe he will leave me alone this time. "Whatever, I am just glad to be away from those reeking bloodsuckers." He says and I immediately give him a dissapointed look. I disapprove what he just called us. "I'm sorry. I know, they're the good guys. But come on, Dracula one and two are creepy." Brock says and we both laugh because it was so true. Pietro and Sean are, indeed, very creepy.

I pulled into the driveway and I smile seeing my old home again. It as been too long since I have been here. I miss dad, I couldn't lie to myself. But he is safe and that is all that matters right now. George comes out and Katrina smiles and runs towards him. "There she is, come here." George says and spins her around, making her gigle and laugh like crazy. He sets her down then looked surprised. "Oh wow! Look at you. You've grown half a foot. Seriously, like six inches." He says. I blush hoping he won't question me about that. Jennifer comes out as well and I lift my eyebrows surprised. 

George grins and I smile. "Come on inside. Lunch is on the table." She says. "We got a tree to decorate huh?" He asks me. I smile sadly. "Actually, I got a couple of errands to run guys. I'll be back soon, okay?" I ask holding a thumbs up. George understood and holds a thumbs up while Brock gave me a knowing look. He knows I am up to something, but he doesn't know what. "Come on, lets go." Geoge says but Katrina hugs me. "Love you mom." She says. I crouch down and pull her into a hug. "I love you too." I say and kiss her on the cheek making her smile. She then runs to George, who gave me a fond smile and waves at me. I wave back and drive off. 

Natasha's note gave me a new sense of hope. Maybe she had a plan for us after all. And maybe Jenson Seattle was the key.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I have no excuses. Just forgive me or completely skip this note and read the chapter.

I arrive at the restaurant and walk up to the host. Oh jeez, that sounds bad now that I am a vampire. Host sounds like my dinner. "I'm meeting Mr. Seattle." I say. "Of course, right this way." The young Beta says with a smile. She leads me to his table and I saw him do a double take on me then stands up. He looks speechless. Why? I am not what he expected? "Mr. Rogers." He says politely and shakes my hand. "Hi." I say kind of shy. We both sit down and she walks off. 

"I'm so happy that you called. I always meet my private cilents here. It's more comfortable than the office." He says with a smile and I look around. "And it's more public." I observe and he grins. Smart move human, you impressed me. "So, what type of work do you do Jenson?" I ask. He takes a sip of his wine. Red wine, interesting. "Oh, you know, this and that. It's always different, which keeps it interesting." He says. "Have you known Natasha and Clint for long?" I ask. Maybe he knows where they went.

"I've been working with them for over twenty years. And my late partner knew Clint fifteen years before that. He is uh, unsusally well-perserved." He says. Does he know that Clint and Natasha are vampire? "Yes he is." I say. "I trust that Mr. Roger is enjoying his vacation?" He asks. "He didn't tell you where he was going?" I ask my heart dropping. Damn it, where are they! He shakes his head. "No, no, no he mentioned that he was leaving when he came by to place his order." Jenson says. "I assume that the order is ready?" I ask. "Of course. I've never been late with a delivery." Seattle says and slides a envelope towards me.

I tae it and open the envelope only to see two forged passports for Katrina and........ Brock. Both my stomach and heart dropped. Is this saying? What I think it is saying? Jenson gave me a concerned look. "Is there a problem?" He asks. There was a lump in my throat and my heart ached but in a different way. It didn't ache like when Steve left me for a while but like a mother losing her child kind of ache and man did it hurt. "No. My husband and I thought that we'd ll be traveling together." I say quietly. "Clint said that only two are traveling, his instructions were very clear." He says.

I was so disappointed and I put the passports back into the envelope and I stand up. "It's my mistake. Apparently that is not going to happen. I say and rush out of the restaurant. The tears fell when I got into my car. It's not fair. Brock gets to keep her and I can't. I sobbed into my hands and lean back into my seat. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, son of a bitch." I frumble out and punch the edge of my steering wheel and it dents. I need to run. I get out and lock my car and run off. No one can see me with my speed and I run hard. I was just so angry and I jump off a rock and landed into a meadow where I finally stopped. I collaspe and breath hard. Not out of breath but out of anger. 

How dare Natasha and Clint try to rip my daughter away fom me?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Natasha's vision was clear. Katrina would have a future. But Steve and I wouldn't be a part of it. All day I watched her laughing and smiling and my heart ached. This might be the last time I see her smile. The last time I hear her laugh, see her beautiful eyes. When she runs to me I tried not to cry. It was so hard. How do parents do this? How can I spend time with her for one last time and never see her again. Brock gets to have her for the rest of her life but yet I have to be ripped away from her and never see her again. 

How can I live forever and not see my beautiful daughter again. To spend the rest mourning and grieving because one day she might forget Steve and I. She might forget who her parents are and I turned and walked away when I see Steve pick her up and look at her with such love in her eyes. Steve is going to be furious and might never want to talk to me again from keeping this to myself. I walk into her bedroom and grab her bag. I went to my closet and take some cash and put it in, along with the forged passports. 

I nees to write her a note. Something so se will never forget her parents, it is the only thing I can think of and grab a locket. I opened it to where there is a picture of Steve and I inside. I place it in the bag as well. I grab my pen and start to write, trying hard not to cry. 

_My dearest Katrina,_

_I thought we could have forever together. But forever isn't as long as I'd hoped. I know why Natasha left me clues. It was to keep you safe. Everything you and Brock will need is in this pack. Brock will protect you, and he'll help you learn about the Ticuna legends._

_But know that I will always love you forever. I do hope that you don't forget me and know that this is not my choice. I would never send you away. I hope one day you will see me again and know that I will always be looking for you. One day you will see your father and I and we will all get together one day._

_With all my love,_

_Bucky Rogers. Your mother._

Once I finish writing the letter, I hear the door open and I look up to see Sebastian walking up to me and leand against the doorframe. "It's a romantic notion, isn't it? That a righteous few can defy a great evil. I must admit, you even had me believing. For a moment. Well, good luck." He says after chuckling. He turns and starts to walk out. I look down and fold the letter and place it inside the bag. I sniffle and stretch. 

"You're gonna need it. Cheers." He says and walks out of the house. I sogh and leaned back. Last night I cracked and told Steve what Natasha and Clint had planned. He had cried as well and we just sepent the night cuddling, hoping that there is no battle so we didn't have to send her away.

it was Christmas and my family spent it at my father's house. I was happy and felt relaxed. T'challa and Pepper came with Brock. "I'm so glad that George found someone to take care of him." I say to Steve and I look down. Steve brought me close and cuddled me close. "We still have today." Steve says. I watched as Jenn helped my dad cleared up the kitchen. I sigh and layed back. "Mommy are you okay? You looked sad." Katrina says. I smile and crouched down so I was at her height. 

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I am so happy, I promise." I say quietly and she wraps her tiny arms around my neck and I hugged her back. "All right! It is present time. Let's go! T'challa, Pepper, stop eating. Brock, yo start. Get it going." George says and I sit down and Brock does as well. I see Brock give me a glare when Katrina sits in my lap and I nuzzle into her neck, making her giggle. 

"What did you get me?" T'challa asks his older sister. "I'm not giving you anything." She teases. "Hey! Come on, what did you get me?" He whines. "Well, dad, we didn't have time to wrap yours, but here it is." I say and hand him a envelope. "It's a five day fishing trip to Fraser River. It's for you and Jenn." I say. "You leave tomorrow." Steve adds on. We were both smiling, hoping that George won't question us. 

"Wow, that's really nice. Thank you. Tomorrow? I can't leave tomorrow." George says looking towards Jennifer. "I made arrangments at work." She says. "Sneaky and extravagant." He says and I could tell he was happy. "And nonrefundable, I'm afraid." Steve says. I held my breath hoping that he will accept. "You two are trying to get rid of me." He asks. We both stay quiet, afraid that he realized that something is wrong. 

"Because it's working." He says and chuckles. I felt instantly relieved. "We might catch a Rainbow or even some Bull." She says. George grins. "Woman knows her trout." He says and I felt relieved that my father was happy and together. Jennifer will take good care of him I know. He definitely deserves it. I look down to see Katrina opening her present. "Hey beautiful, let me see what you got there?" I asks and she hands it to me with a beautiful grin. I take it gently to see that it was a braclet. 

I smile and look down at her. "Brock made this for you? Wanna put it on?" I ask and she nods and holds out her wrist. I gently put it on for her. We both look at the bracelet. "It's so pretty." She says. I nod and kiss the top of her head quickly. "It's really pretty." I say quietly and I looked over to the crowd and they were all smiling fondly. I grin and hold her close. 

Steve and Katrina are the best things that ever happened to me. Without them, I would be nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it as been awhile. Just please forgive me is all I can say.

The snow was falling but I realize that it wasn't as cold anymore. Guess that is the perk of being a vampire now. Brock had finish starting a fire and he grins and sits down onto a log that had fallen. Katrina and I were in the tent. "That's what I am talking about. A little pre-war battle bonfire, telling war stories." He says and looks up only to see the other vampires stand there. He frowns and starts to feel annoyed. "Or stand there like fricking statues." He grumbles. 

Suddenly Hank was beside him grinning. "Name any American battle. I was there." He says. Brock grins. "Little Bighorn." He challenges. "I was this close to biting Custer. But the Indians got him first." He says with a far away look in his eyes, remembering all those years ago. Monica sits down beside Hank and smiles. "Try Oleg's assult on Constantinople. He didn't win that one on his own." She says and Hank grins and looks over at her. Josh sits down as well. "If you're talking about battles, you're talking about the Eleven Year's War. No one does rebellion like the Irish." He says and Hank frowns. "You lost the Eleven years war." He says confused.

"Aye. But it was one ell of a rebellion." He says. At this point, most of the vampires had came over and sat down to tell there own stories about the battles they had gone through. "When we ruled, everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, favor seekers. Such was our power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints." Sean says staring into the fire. Everyone stared at the two listening and yearning for more. "We were honest about what we were." Pietro adds in. 

"We sat still for a very long time. We didn't notice we were beginning to petrify." Sean contines on. "Perhaps the Volturi did us a favor when they burned our castles to the ground." Pietro says. It was if they always told there stories together to make it more interesting but they had been together for a very long time. "We've been waiting fifteen hundred years to return that favor. We have been ready to do battle for ages." Sean says. They really want to wait but everyone else was just too tired for a fight these days. They just want to be in peace form now on. 

Off in a far distance Steve and Joseph was watching them laugh and smile as they talk about their lives. Steve felt guilty. These vampires might have to fight all because he fell in love with a human. A human Omega of all sakes. "I can't help thinking, all these people are putting themselves in danger because I fell in love with a human." He says and looks to his father. "You found your mate. You deserve to be happy." He says and puts his hand onto his son's shoulder. 

"But at what cost?" He asks. Joseph sighs. "Son, we all have something to fight for. I certainly do. If you really love Bucky, you wouldn't feel guilty for falling in love with him. I certainly think he was the best thing that happened to you." He says. 

Steve stayed silent and he looked over to where Bucky and Katrina are. Even though he almost killed the love of his life with Katrina but their daughter was perfect. She was beautiful and definitely pretrayed both of their personalities. With her hair brown and her eyes blue. With her smile and stubbornness. She was definitely there daughter. He thinks about the words that his father had just said. He was right, Bucky was the best thing that ever happened to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We were in the tent and I hand Katrina a locket with Steve and I pictures in it. I tried with everything I got not to cry in front of her. For this day might be my last day with her and inside that killed me. It made my heart ache in a way it never ached before. My heart was acheing like a mother's kind of ache. 

On the locket it as the words of _Plus que ma propre vie_ on it. She lets her finger run over the wordings and looks up at me with the question in her eyes. "It means 'more than my own life.' That's how much I love you. Tomorrow I'm gonna need you to stay with Brock. No matter what. Even if I tell him that...... that he has to take you somewhere." I say with my voice cracking half way through. 

Katrina knows what is going on, she is a smart girl. I am so, so proud of her. Next thing I notice was that a tear falls down her cheek. "Hey. Baby girl, it's all right. You're gonna be safe. Always I promise you that. I love you and I am so proud of you honey." I say and I start to cry. I pull her into my arms and she nuzzles into my chest and clings onto me for life. "I don't want to leave you. Come with me please." She sobs. My body shakes as I sob with her. See, I can't help myself. When my baby girl cries, I just can't stand to see her crying in front of me and I cry with her.

"I can't go with you and I am so sorry. I want to go with you, I really do. But I need to stay so I can protect you. I promise you that I will come get you. I will and when I find you, you can come home with me and we can be a family again." I say and sniffle. I wipe my eyes and hold her little body close. "You promise?" She asks. 

I pull her away and tilt her head up so I can wipe her tears away with my thumbs. I stare into her blue eyes. "I promise. I love you so, so much. Don't forget that." I say and she nods. I pull her into a hug again and we just stay there cuddling. Steve comes in and he frowns when he sees us. 

I look at him and hold out my hand. Steve does, indeed, take my hand and sits down beside us. Katrina had fallen asleep just a few minutes ago. "Are you alright?" He asks, lightly touching my cheek. I nod and continue to look at my daughter. "I don't want her to go." I whisper. Steve wraps an arm around me and I lean against him. "I know baby. I don't want her to go as well, but we have to in order to protect her." He says and kisses me on the temple. I sigh and a tear falls diwn my cheek. I sniffle and Steve wipes the tear away. "I know." I whisper.

That night Steve and I cuddled her close. We all needed comfort and love. But Steve and I huddled close. That night both of us cried, kissed, laughed softly, and smiled. We didn't want our child to go away from us but we accepted that we have to in order to protect her. We both just hoped that we can be together as a family one day. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the next day and we all were ready. We stood in the meadow waiting for the Volturi to arrive. Hank looks over to Monica. "If we live through this, I will follow you anywhere woman." He says. She sighs. "Now you tell me." She says. We were all nervous of what is about to go down. We can only hope that it all goes smoothly. We see them appear. "The redcoats are coming." Hank and he was not kidding. They were all wearing he colour red. The colour of blood. Erik was right, the Volturi did bring witnesses. 

As they were coming Steve leans towards me a little. "Red Skull is looking for Natasha." He says. The wolves at this time has came up and stood beside us. It was now or never. They stopped quite a bit of ways and they were just standing there. Joseph looks over at me and I look at him. He nods and walks towards them a little bit. "Red, let us discuss things in a civilized matter." He says. "Fair words Joseph, but a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us." He says and tilts his head to the left. It looked kind of creepy when he did that. Katrina clung onto me and I held her close. 

"I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken." Joseph said. "We see the child. Do not treat us as fools." Armin says scowling. "She is not immortal! These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look. See the flush of human blood on her cheeks." He says loudly so everyone could hear him. She was shivering lightly in my arms. "Mommy I'm cold." She sys softly. "I know sweetheart." I say and hand her, her coat so she can be warmer. 

"Artifice!" Armin yells, acusing Joseph of lying. "I will collect every bit of the truth. But from someone more central from the story. Steve, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved." He says. Steve looks over at me and I nod. He starts walking towards him and I focused so my sheild protected him. The ugly man holds out his hand, waiting for Steve to place his hand into his. Steve arrived and did so and we all held our breathes hoping that it will work. "I'd like to meet her." He says to the blonde Alpha and he looks at me. Brock looks over at Thor and he nods coming with us. Just in case anything happens and they get funny ideas.

When we arrived he smiles. "Ah. Young Bucky. Immortality becomes you." He says. I glared at him and he laughs suddenly. "I hear her strange heart." He says smiling and he holds out his hand. Katrina reaches her hand out but instead of taking his hand, she lightly touches his cheek. He looks into her eyes and smiles. "Amazing! Half immortal, half mortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn while he was still human." He says with wonder in his voice. "Impossible." Armin Zola says surpised. "Do you think they fooled me brother?" He asks and Zola stays silent. 

Steve then touched my lower back and us five turn and walk back towards our group. "Bring the informer forward." Zola says. Two guards brought Jessica forward. "Is that the child tou saw?" He asks. Jessica looked confused. "I'm not sure." He says. Zola looks at Maria. "Maria." He says but Jessica speaked before Maria could use her power "She's changed. The child is bigger." She says. "Then your allegations were flase." He says. "The Rogers are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake, I'm sorry." She says feeling and looking guilty. 

I guess Steve could see that something was about to happen because he tapped my arm then yelled out. "Zola no!" He yelled. Reed Richards stepped forward and I covered Katrina's eyes and Jessica's body was ripped apart and burned. "Jessica!" Barbara yells and both sisters run forward. Hank wrapped his arms around Monica and held up as she electrocute him. Joseph stopped Barbara and Steve looks at Raven. "Blind them." He says and she must have because they calmed down. "Barb, this is what they want. If you attack now, you'll die." Steve reasons. 

They both nod but I could tell that they are both grieving as they watch their sister die in front of them. I took my hand away from Katrina's eyes. Steve starts walking towards me and I put Katrina down. Out of the corner of my eye I see the Red Skull nod at Maria. "Pain." She says and Steve falls onto his knees and clutch at his head. I instantly put my shield out around everyone and Steve stands up and smiles as he wraps his arms around me. "It's working." He whispers into my ear. Maria looked outrage that she couldn't use her power onto any of us. 

"Skull, you see that there's no broken law here." Joseph says. "Agreed. But does it follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more impreative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow." He says. Katrina looks at me with big eyes. "No, you are not a weapon." I say and she instantly looked relived. 

Just then we all see two figures walk out into the open from the nearby woods. "Natasha." Steve whispers. "Natasha!" The Red Skull shouts out delighted. I lift Katrina so she was sitting onto Brock's back. "My dear, dear Natasha, we're so glad to see you here, after all." He says smiling. "I have evidence that the child won't be a danger to our kind." She says boldly. However, he only looked suspicion. "Let me show you." She says and holds out her hand. 

"Brother?" Zola asks confused but the Skull had already taken her hand. "It doesn't matter what I shw you. Even when you see. You still won't change your decision." She accuses and turns to me. "Now." She whispers and I look over to Brock. "Take care of my daughter." I say gently and Brock bows his head and turns and runs off. 

And so the fight as begun.


End file.
